Ama and the Mysterious Crystal/Trailer transcripts
Here are the trailer transcripts for Ama and the Mysterious Crystal. Teaser trailer (Shows 1991 Universal Pictures logo) (Close-up of the mysterious crystal) Ama: Mom, can we head to Crystopia? I just cannot go on the dangerous adventure alone. (As the characters begin to talk off-screen, the mysterious crystal starts zooming out) Ama's Mom: Well, Ama. I wouldn't go there if I were you, but I would love to go with you. Narrator: Universal Pictures invites you... Ama: Hmm... the crystals are shiny. Lordous: Crystopia shall be mine! Narrator: ...to the story of an ordinary girl... Ama: You don't even know people couldn't survive! Narrator: ...and an extraordinary treasure. Ama: What is this weird thing? Hubble: That's a very mysterious crystal. It's very powerful. This is for your journey. Ama's Mother: Not only you shouldn't be scared of your journey, but you will also be brave. (As the mysterious crystal finishes zooming out, it starts to shine) (Shows the film's title for 6 seconds) Narrator: Ama and the Mysterious Crystal. CHRISTINA RICCI HANK AZARIA PATRICK STEWART and JENNIFER ANISTON Text: ONLY IN THEATERS FALL 1997 Official trailer Coming soon! Home video trailer (Shows Universal Pictures logo) (A view of Crystopia) Narrator: It was a mystery unlike any other... (Crystals shown in Crystopia) Narrator: ...there are many crystals throughout the world... (many crystals disappear as only one crystal seems mysterious) Narrator: ...but there is one crystal that is very mysterious in the island of Crystopia... (Ama and her mother walking through) Narrator: Now, one girl is able to save the island. Ama: Hey there, everyone. Crystopian people: Good morning, visitors! (Ama and her mother wave at everyone else for welcoming them) Narrator: She greets everyone in the island. (Ama saw the map of the Crystopia island) Ama: Hmm... the crystals are shiny. That could be it. (Lordous evil smiles as he plans to place a spell on the Crystopian island) (Ama gasps as she later finds out on what Crystopian people said to her) Narrator: She later finds out that the evil sorcerer plans to capture crystals and turn the Crystopian people into elderly. Ama: (angry at Lordous) You don't even know that people couldn't survive! Lordous: Well, too bad! Narrator: Prepare yourself for the adventure of a lifetime... (the powerful mysterious crystal appears and shines through while the pan-and-scan VHS of Ama and the Mysterious Crystal appears after shining) Narrator: as Ama and the Mysterious Crystal comes to home video, May 26th. Ama: Woah! (she saw a mysterious crystal on her hand) I never seen that crystal before... Hubble: (flying) That's a very mysterious one. It's very powerful. You should keep it so I can help you finish your journey, but whatever you need to do, use it to stop the sorcerer. (cuts to various adventure scenes) Narrator: Destined to be Universal's first animated feature, an epic fantasy-adventure, packed with shiny crystal special effects. Ama: (angry) I'm not afraid of you! (Lordous feeling nervous) Ama: But this is for Crystopia! (uses her powerful mysterious crystal) (cuts to main character in order (Ama, Hubble, Lordous, and Ama's Mother)) Narrator: Starring the voices of Christina Ricci, Hank Azaria, Patrick Stewart, and Jennifer Aniston... (cuts to various scenes again) Narrator: Critics called Ama and the Mysterious Crystal "a breath-taking animation adventure", "the best animated film of the year" and Siskel & Ebert gave it "two thumbs up". (the pan-and-scan VHS of Ama and the Mysterious Crystal appears again from the mysterious crystal) Narrator: Universal Studios Home Video is proud to support this extraordinary $107 million box office event with a lineup of P.O.P., including posters, banners, a standee, and shelf talkers. (the widescreen VHS of Ama and the Mysterious Crystal appears in line of pan-and-scan VHS) Narrator: Don't forget, in addition to the pan-and-scan videocassette, Ama and the Mysterious Crystal will also be available in widescreen videocassette. The widescreen version will be digitally mastered in THX for superior sound and picture quality. (a pan-and-scan VHS and a THX widescreen VHS of Ama and the Mysterious Crystal appear from the mysterious crystal with "Also Available On Laserdisc" appearing below the 2 VHS covers) Narrator: Ama and the Mysterious Crystal will soon be released on videocassette in two different versions on May 26, 1998: a standard pan-and-scan version and a THX widescreen version. Ama and the Mysterious Crystal from Universal Studios Home Video. Category:Trailer transcripts Category:Ama and the Mysterious Crystal